


Flurries a.k.a. Snow

by Terapsina



Series: Fandom Advent Calendar 2017 [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Day 2: Snow (or lack thereof), Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e14 The Ho Ho Ho Job, F/M, Fandom Advent Calendar, POV Alec Hardison, Short One Shot, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: "I want flurries. Make it happen."-Or a look inside Hardison's head at hearing Parker's wish.





	Flurries a.k.a. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So that's day 2 of this advent thing. Hope you like Parker and Hardison as much as I do.

“I want flurries. Make it happen.” Parker says matter-of-factly, not a hint of a joke on her face. And Alec loves her, if she asked he’d hack into NASA and change all mentions of the moon to her name - wouldn’t even be hard actually, NASA really needs more funding for their cyber-security.

Hardison really feels rather bad for them.

The point here being that Alec would give Parker the world and sometimes he loves her most because she almost believes he’s magic. He thinks. It’s sometimes hard to tell with Parker.

But she does look at him with the kind of look that makes warmth bloom in his chest and for a stupid grin to slip on his face. He kinda likes being like a magician for Parker.

But how the hell is he gonna make _snow_  happen?

-

She’s spinning around in her green elf costume, arms wide, snow falling on her face and the biggest smile ever on her face. Her eyes are sparkling and bright as she marches back into the bar to grab his hands and pull him outside along her. When the cold air hits them she leans back, twisting on the heels of her shoes and guiding him along until they’re both spinning like children. She’s giggling and then so is he, because her laugh is far too infectious. 

Their family is undoubtedly watching them in fond amusement, but he can’t bother to look away to check.

At the back of his head he reminds himself to cancel that emergency order he placed this morning for the four snow machines; needed by a fake movie production shooting a fake remake of It’s a Wonderful Life - starring Dwayne Johnson, because if he was coming up with a story he was doing it right. 

But it seems Santa’s got his back this Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Because you know he ordered snow machines, he might not have needed to use them, but he ordered them.


End file.
